1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a processing controller controlling to acquire data, a data processor, a processing controlling method, a program for thereof, and a recording medium storing the program.
2. Description of Related Art
There has been known a recording/reproducing device used, for instance, for reserving video recording of contents such as a TV program (Refer to, for instance, Document 1: Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2002-94916, and Document 2: Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2002-27337).
The recording/reproducing device described in Document 1 stores video recording reservation setting information concerning contents A reserved to be recorded into a RAM. Then the recording/reproducing device compares the video recording reservation setting information to the video recording reservation setting information for contents B already stored in the RAM, and when the broadcasting time zones overlap, the recording/reproducing device displays an inquiry to ask a user whether priority reservation should be set or not. If the user replies that the user prefers the contents A, the contents A is recorded, and a portion of contents B in the time zone not overlapped with contents A is also recorded.
The recording/reproducing device described in Document 2 extracts program information data concerning contents to be broadcasted in the near future from a broadcast signal such as MPEG (Moving Picture Coding Experts Group) or the like and stores the information in a memory. Further the recording/reproducing device accepts a reservation for contents viewing or video recording of the contents or the like, and stores the program information data concerning this reservation in a reservation table in the memory. When the recording/reproducing device receives a new reservation and recognizes that there is another reservation overlapped with the new reservation in the reservation table, the recording/reproducing device determines, for instance, that a reservation for charged broadcasting is at a higher priority level than a reservation for charge-free broadcasting. Further when both the two reservations are for charge-free broadcasting or for charged broadcasting, the recording/reproducing device determines, for instance, that a reservation for broadcasting based on the HD (High Definition) system is at a higher priority level than a reservation for broadcasting based on the SD (Standard Definition) system. Then the recording/reproducing device displays to the user, for instance, that the reservation for charged broadcasting is effective and that for charge-free broadcasting is not effective.
In the configuration as described in Document 1 or Document 2 above, however, there is a recording/reproducing device having a function for automatically reserving video recording by acquiring, for instance, EPG (Electric Program Guide) date concerning a program which is contents broadcasted through, for instance, a surface wave digital broadcasting and a keyword set and inputted by a user, and searching the contents corresponding to the keyword based on the EPG data. In the configuration as described above, when an automatic reservation for video recording overlaps with a reservation for video recording made by a user by specifying date and time for starting the video recording, data and time for finishing the video recording, a channel number, or the like (described as manual reservation for video recording hereinafter), it is conceivable that the manual reservation for video recording which is a reservation for recording contents specified by the user is treated preferentially. In the configuration as described above, however, even when the contents automatically reserved for video recording satisfies the user's preference more than the contents manually reserved for video recording, the manual reservation for video recording is preferentially treated, and the contents more satisfying the user's preference may not be recorded, which is disadvantageous.